The Day when the Flowers Bloom
by IzUmIcHaN11
Summary: It starts in that day,that day when that boy came,that day the disaster happens "Wait the flowers to bloom" "When will it bloom?" "Just wait"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to whom reads this, this is my first time making a story

so please enjoy it. If i have misspell or wrong sentence or anything wrong.

Feel free to tell me.

Disclaimer:I do not own Grand Chase.

CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE  
A beautiful morning in a silent forest, the trees are welcoming at the breeze passing by, the flowers are swaying in grace, they are like dancing. In that beautiful forest,a happy family live in there. The father of the family always works at a science lab,researching things that do not exist or things that human can`t do. The mother of the family doesn't work like the father,she just stays at the house to clean,making food,washing laundry and other works for the house. They have two children`s that always help them and working together as siblings. The older one is a boy,he have messy brown hair and had a light green eyes,always help his dad at work. Even though,he helps him a little, the father always thank his son that he have a child like him. In the other hand, the youngest one is a girl,she had a short blonde hair,it is tied in two small ponytail,she had crystal green eyes,she always help her mom at house work, same at the boy. The father and mother always love their child even though,the children of  
them always fight from something little,they always help each other. They were always happy, and that happy just ended. In that day.

(The day the happy ends)  
Another morning the siblings were sleeping peacefully then-"Kaito! Hana! it`s breakfast time!" the mother shout at the stairs. The two children then woke up really fast and got up, they change themselves in their school attire " Ok!" Kaito said " Hay~" Hana said, they get their bags before they rush to the ground floor."we are here!" they both say in happy voice"Good morning you two~" there parents say "Good morning!" the two said with smile in their faces before the two sit down at their respective chairs to eat breakfast "the two of you seems over sleep again,right?" the father ask the two,Kaito then just laugh a little "well, yeah because of Hana`s homework assignment,she asked me to help her so,I help her" he said happily "you know, you should help each other all the time like that it makes me and your dad happy" the mother said and the father just nod and look at the clock, it was time to go "well we will go now, Honey" the father said to the mother,she frown, but she had no choice "Ok, of you go now." she said with a smile and the kids and father stand up from their sits and proceed to the door followed by the mother. she wave goodbye to them while shouting-"take care everyone!".

At the school they arrived,before the father go to his work he tell something to the kids "Kaito,Hana.I`m going late at home I can`t pick you two up,so you`ll go home without me" " but why?" Hana asked "we just discovered something new, and we need to test it out if it failed or succeed" he said "Kaito" he added "yes?" Kaito said "If anything happen,just protect your little sister,understood?" the father asked Kaito nod in understood "I`m of to go now and make us proud both of you, ok" he said before leaving the two just went to their school.

At the lab where the father works, he go to his lab desk and wear his lab coat and goggles, his boss was eager to find something new and different things to discover. He observe that there is a person in the lab test, then the boss came "hello my workers,I have just discover something new" he said "this new discovery is giving a person a supernatural powers that anyone can`t do," he said proudly "how can that happen?" asked the other worker "By this!" the boss show a potion that looks pure red like blood,all except the boss are shock, the boss come to the person,it looks like a boy. His scared like it can kill the boss forced the kid to drank the red liquid and the kid starts to shake badly and screaming,they just look,they even can`t move a single part from their body,after the shouts of pain the boy looks... dead,a minute,they can move now "Did we...kill him sir?" someone asked scared if the boy was dead,the boss was silence "I think...we failed" another wave of shockness came "we murdered a ...person!" another worker was about to freakout,but then the boy starts to move that response, the other workers freakout and the boy look up at the group of the workers,The workers freakout again from the looks of the boy the blonde hair afterwards become white and his eyes,his painful scared eyes,his eyes...where pure red,It shocked them all,even the boss,but the boss is very very happy because they succeed "yes,yes,YES!Atlas we succeed!" the boss said and laugh the boy look at the mirror beside him he was shock and angry at the same time,he look really angry that can kill a million people,"he looks a...vampire" the others whisper,the father looks concern about the boy,he looks poor,then-"In the first place,why would we do a thing in a kid not in a adult?" the father asked,the boss look at him in disbelieve,the white kid look at him in surprise too."this is your first time questioning me Mr.,But I will love to answer your question" the boss said "I know it can turn humans to vampires when they drink that liquid and your question why I choose a kid is because to see if it can survive without...Blood" they are shock from what the boss said,the kid look at them,he licked his lips from thirstiness,After a minute,he couldn`t take it anymore,he scratch the lab test from thirstiness and break it,it broke and he dash to the nearest of the worker and suck his blood,his first target was really shock and scream in pain,the others was shock too"WAAAAAHHH"said the worker who is the first target,the kid let go the man and let him die in the pool of blood "hmmm Blood,Blood always taste so good" he said coldly that sends chills in their spines,the other starts running and screaming and scared to die,the kid hunt another people,and another,another,again and again he hunt,the kid looks so happy to kill,the father run straight to his family's house and the boy notice and follow him quickly as possible

The father arrive at his home open the door of the front house and the mother greet the father."Welcome Ho-" she was stop by the door slam close loudly by the father"what happen dear?" asked the mother worried"It was terrible!Our boss gone crazy and he turn a human into a vampire." he said really scared,the mother just have a shock face.

At the car of the boss,he was talking to someone and he looks very disappointed "Hey,what is in that potion?I mean,I know it can turn a human into a vampire but,I think there is something more i didn`t know,right?" he look a little pissed of but stay calm,the figure is all black and it just laugh isanely "well,well,well as my assistant your very smart to know my creation,an answer,yes it is more than turning a person into a vampire but,It creates their own curse to someone they have interest"the figure let an insane laugh again,the boss have the face of guilty because of what he did to a kind person that didn`t do anything to him "And more of it,the person who drink that potion,gets more power at night time" the figure let out a smile and the boss look outside it was night time already,he just wish that the victims of the boy will be ok.

Back at the house,"His an evil guy, turning a human kid to be a bloody vampire!" the mother confirm "I know,and I think that-" the father was stopped by the door open the kid had showed infront of the door "I follow you? correct." the kid said with a smile,the two parents gasp in surprise,they didn`t know what to do,the kid starts to walk to the two people,the two withdraw and shaking badly from panic "W-wait!" the father said,the kid stop from walking "Then,say your last words!" the kid said patiently "I-if our kids c-comes home,please don`t kill them !For exchange our blood,just don`t kill them..." the father said and look sad because this is the last sadness their kids will see them,when they die."Hmmm sure,I promise I wont kill them" the kid said with a smile and continue to walk to them,the two look at each other the father sigh and place a little smile "I`m happy that our children`s is going to be ok" the father said " I`m happy I`ll die with you" the mother said,Screams could be heard at the outside of the house.

Kaito and Hana are walking back at their house,then the screams were heard,they became curious and ran to their house they where about to open but,the door was open a little,they became panic,Kaito was the one who open the door slowly "M-mom we`re ho-" he stop when the door was fully open and saw what he shouldn`t,Hana look at him "Oni-chan why are the lights off and where`s-" she stop when she saw what her brother saw and she covered her mouth,what they saw was their dad was dead on the floor,a boy was sucking blood from their mom."no..." Hana said about to cry the boy notice and let go of their mother,she just drop from the ground,dead "no!NOOO" she close her eyes and tears starts to fall down to her face "Oh so they`ve arrived,huh?" he said his eyes are glowing in red and his mouth was full of red liquid and the stench of blood was really bad,he starts to walk to them "D-don`t come any closer!" Kaito said getting some brave to protect Hana "Don`t worry I won`t kill you two as a promise to your parents" he said as he continue to walk until he was in front of the two "Don`t get any closer!" Kaito shout and charge at the boy,the boy avoid the attack and push Kaito away,Kaito stumble and hit the wall and fell to the ground hard. the kid continue to go to the shaking girl "w-what do y-you want?" Hana said scared "well your parent`s asked me to not kill you both so,I wont kill both of you" he said with a small smile "I-is that so?" Hana said "Ah! maybe you`re special" he said and rise his left hand "what are-" Hana stop when the boy place his left hand to her head and it glow in red "I`ll give you a special curse,As being so special kid you should have this" Hana`s body glow in yellow "w-what`s this feeling?" she asked "the power to control the objects,by your own mind" he said and raised his left hand to let go of the girl`s head "And another one,It will hurt a little but it wont kill" he said and quickly get Hana`s left hand and...he bite it but,he didn`t drink the blood,he let go of her hand "That is a symbol of the other curse,When it`s winter you could be sick and at summer you`ll be good and healthy,And" he said with a smile "Wait the flowers to bloom" he just smile "When will it bloom?" Hana asked,not scared anymore "Just wait" the kid said "And what flowers?" she asked again,the kid give the girl a seed "this,plant it and take care of it" he said and about to go "Wait! who are you?" Hana asked again but,he just vanish, Hana is curious and remember her brother,she run to her brother and look at him if he have injuries,but there are none "Oni-chan are you alright?!" she shake his brother rapidly "y-yeah,and stop shaking!" Kaito said,she stop "are you alright Hana?" he asked "um...uh he did a light thingy that confused me much and he bite me" she replied "WHAT!that kid...when I saw that kid again he`ll pay for what he did to you,I promise." Kaito said angry "But M-mom,D-dad..." Hana said her brother just hug her "don`t worry,I`m here,I`ll protect you from that kiddo,I`ll become strong,I promise" Kaito said a little sad,with that the two childrens never forget this moment,when they last saw them,that is why the story begin.

A/N: Well that`s all,I`m really sorry if there is a wrong words/sentences.I assume that you enjoy it,or not

Its ok what your comment`s is, I just want you to enjoy this first story of mine~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the 2nd chapter I hope you`ll enjoy it.

I`m sorry if its hard to read it! I`m just new here after all.

CHAPTER 2  
In Serdin`s castle where the Grand chase live,the rest of the chasers are busy training to the training grounds,the others are doing their missions,the others are cleaning the castle and cooking for their lunch."Attention every one!" the speaker(that is hidden) in the castle said,It brought the Grand Chasers attention"There's a new incident that happens about 3 weeks ago,In a lab,the police officers investigate that lab and a millions of people have died in there,they have find some marks on the victims neck,it looks like a vampire bite,the police called it the Dead End Incident or DEI,after that incident,And right now,an attack had happen again!" the chasers was shock "where did the attack happen?" Elesis asked "In the town of Yume,hurry and find it out!The others will stay at the castle for protection and the others will go and stop the attack" it ordered and the others who will go ready their things they need,the one whose assign for this mission is Elesis,Lire,Arme,Lass,Ryan,Ronan,Rin,and Asin,the group was now leaving to find this `Dead End guy`.

When the group had finally got to the town Yume,there are guards guarding the town and another guard from the entrance, the group was about to pass through to the guards but,the guards place their swords in front of them,that means they cannot enter yet " who are you?" the guard asked seriously and look at each of their faces "we`re the Grand Chase an-" Elesis was stop by the guard "Y-your!" the guard said,he looks scared when he look at Asin`s face,Asin wondered whats wrong with his face "whats wrong?" Ronan asked at the guards but,they ignored it "Arrest him quick before he escape again!" the other guards shout at the nearest guard,the guard arrest Asin with no reason "W-what?! what did I do to you?!" Asin said "hey! don`t arrest him he didn`t do anything!" Rin said getting the guards hand off of Asin,the other chasers help too "You all don`t know!He`s the Dead End guy." the guard shout still didn`t letting go of Asin "What are you saying!He didn`t bite any people,If he did,then why didn`t he bite me before?huh?!"Rin protest,the guard look at them and look at Asin and find some fang but theres none,he then let go of Asin "Man,that hurts!" Asin rub his arm "are you alright?" Lire asked him he just nod "My apology,we thought that he`s the Dead End,we`re really sorry!" the guard bow to apology "Its ok but,next time look at the person when they have fangs or anything" Sieghart said "ok we wi-" he was stop by the shout of a person "Help!Someone Help me!" they look at the mother-age girl who was shouting for help "what it is ma`am?" Arme asked "M-my son!my son`s in danger!W-we were just running from those vampire bats a-and my son!I-I-I!..." the mother said panicking "ok ma`am we will save your son just don`t panic ok we`ll rescue him" Elesis said and the group run to where the lady just went,it was...a forest,a beautiful silent forest,they stop for a moment to look for the boy when they heard a boy scream in the north,they followed that scream and found the little boy,surrounded by this 'vampire bats' they called,they were like humans but have red eyes,Lass then teleport to the side of the boy and get him quickly and used his skill "Final Strike!" Lass said while he jump high in the sky with the boy in his back,and he let out some big deadly slashes at the enemies,it hit the vampire bats,Lass then quickly return to the group "Good job Lass!" Elesis said while Lass put down the boy,and their surprise to see the boy ain`t scared but he is having fun "yay,yay~Do it again!Do it again~" the boy said very happy,the group just smile at the boy, "well,I`ll do it again when we get you home safe and sound" Lass said so that the boy will be happy,when they are about to leave "Not so fast!" someone said behind them,they look behind and they are very surprise,the vampire bats were...alive!They have this long wound-slash at their bodies but their still alive,the group now surrounded by them and started to fight.

At the upper part of the tree in the forest where the fight had begin,there was a adult guy sitting in the tree,he had a straight down hair,that is brown,he had light green eyes,he wear a white T-shirt with a black jacket,he have a black pants and black shoes,he had a thin sword with him in his back,he was interested about the fight but after a minute,he became bored by watching and want to help the group of people in danger "haaa~ this is so boring! I`ll help them and have some fun!" he said and leap at the upper tree and landed perfectly in the middle of the fight.

When the vampire bats was a about to charge to attack,someone fell on the ground perfectly and look straight at the vampire bats,he was smirking "well,our friend is here!Interrupt us again huh?" the leader of this vampire bat said teasing the guy but he didn`t look irritated,he just smile "well I just want some fun~" he said kindly to the vampire bats that was irritated at the guy "well where is that damn girl who comes with you?" the other vampire bat said,with that question,the adult boy look serious now and ready his thin sword "hehe say that...sentence again" the boy said with a Grand Chase group look curious now to what will happens next "that damn gi-" without finishing the sentence,the guy was now in the back of the vampire bat who said the sentence,he look shock "your finish-" the boy pause and look at the vampire bat "-now" he continue and this vampire bat person`s head then depart from its body,It shock all of them except the boy who smiling innocently "who's next?" he said with a smile at his face,he looks innocent but,when he fights,he looks scary the group of vampire bats charge at the guy who close his eyes and ready his weapon,the other vampire bats are going to the group to attack them,so the grand chase group ready their weapons too,the guy open his eyes and look at the group "Cut them in the neck or hit them in the head,Its their weak spot-" he stop and slash a vampire bat at the neck,now looking at the charging group of vampire bats "-and be careful not to let them bite you,okay" he said before he slash another vampire bat in the neck again,the group just follow the advice of the guy while they protect the kid who looks so scared now "you know guys,something bothers me much" Ryan said while he slash a vampire bat "what is it?" Lire asked him "Its that guy,In first place,why do we trust him and follows order from him?We didn`t know him yet" Ryan said "yeah,why did we trust him early?" Elesis said while she hit a vampire bat in the head "well guys lets focus on what`s now and asked him later why he help us" Arme said while she cast a spell that help much to the group "she had a point lets finish this first and asked him later" Rin said.

The guy was now finish to the vampire bats except the leader of this "this is your end,you cannot run now" the guy said "so you challenge me,so be it" the leader had a weapon on his own except the others,they have no weapons to hold,just their fangs."Well that guy with white hair and red eyes is ALIKE to master" he said "yeah and you`ll trick me,of course!" the adult boy said let out a smile "You know,lets end this!" the leader shout in rage and charge "Well~ you have a point,lets end this!" the adult guy said and charge as well.A leaf fell from the tree and when it touch the ground the two was now facing the opposite side,they were silent for a moment,after that the leader had the shocked face and his neck had a slash mark and blood appears to his neck "this is impossible!" he said before he fell to the ground as well as the other vampire bats,dead. "haaaa~ well its a little boring that its over fast" the guy said and look at the group,they ready their weapons at him "who are you anyway?!" Elesis asked "Hmmp?" the guy said and walk to them "hey! I`m talking to you." Elesis shout and attack him but he quickly dodge and pass them all,even Lass,he go to the boy "Hey are you alright?" he asked,the boy was scared that he close his eyes the whole time the fight had begin,the boy did not respond,his still scared "Its okay now,its over don`t be scared" the guy said calm,the boy open his eyes slowly "See? Its over,you`ll go home safe" he said and smile "Wow sir your a very cool guy..."the boy said not scared anymore,the guy just laugh "well lets just get you home~" he said and lifting up the little boy and carry him,the group of grand chase calm themselves and they travel to go to the town of Yume "hey!you still did not answer my question yet." Elesis remind the guy "oh?...Oh!Who am I?" he said and laugh a little "well I am Ka-" he was stop by the shout of someone and look at the direction of the shout, its the mother of the boy "Mom!" the boy shoutt too,then the guy put down the boy and the boy run to his mother and huge her tight "Are you hurt dear?!I`m so worried of you!" the mother said "yes mom,I`m ok because of them!" the boy point the grand chase group and the guy "No need to thank me,thank them" the guy said with a smile the mother thank the group "I-its nothing we always help people" Elesis said with a blush in her face "well I`m going before-" the guy was stop by someone "Kaito?!What are you doing here?" a beautiful girl appear in the back of the had a long blonde hair,she had curls on the end of her hair,her eyes was crystal green and she wear a long white dress,that covered her two feet,the dress had a big red ribbon on the upper middle,where the chest is,she had a basket with her .The adult boy or Kaito was shocked and a little nervous to see her "u-um I-I,I was just...um" Kaito said thinking some reasons "What are you doing here?!I thought you`ll guard the house while I will buy grocery for supplice?" the girl look disappointed and angry at Kaito "U-um I`m so sorry!I just got bored guarding the house and doing nothing.S-so I find something to do while your away a-and I found them!Their fighting the bats so I help them." Kaito said while pointing the Grand Chase group,The others except the two was silence and looking at them "hiya~your habbit again,fine your excuse" the girl said sighing "um?Who are you two anyway?" Ronan asked the two of them "Is this your friends?" the girl asked "not yet" Kaito said "well,as you heared I`m Kaito and this girl is my little sister,Hana" He said and introduce her sister "Hello~" Hana said and bowed at them "And who are you all?" She asked after she bowed "Oh!I`m Arme nice to meet you~" Arme said cheerfully "I`m Elesis,I`m the leader of here" Elesis said proudly "I`m Ronan pleased to meet you" Ronan bowed as well "I`m Ryan!I`m pleasure to meet you two" Ryan said with a kind smile "My name is Sieghart.I`m an Immortal" Sieghart said like Elesis "I`m Lire,hello~" Lire said smiling "I`m Lass" Lass said,he don`t talk to much "Well I`m Rin,a deity" Rin smile brightly "wow your a deity?" Hana asked,Rin nod "I`m-" Asin was interrupt by Hana "y-your!" Hana said "No!I`m not that" Asin said seriously,Hana sigh "I thought your him" she said "well,I`m Asin Who you all think that I`m that mysterious guy" Asin had his smiling face "Thank you so much again for saving my son" the mother said and bowed at the group "Its nothing" Elesis said and smile "Now remember not to get lost again kid~" Elesis remind the kid "I will!Bye bye~" The boy said while the two walk away from them all and something growled,they all look at Elesis,where the sound come,Elesis blush from embarrassment "u-um...hahaha,I`m hungry?" she said with a little laugh,she still blushing "well,you all can take a break at ours.I`ll cook food anyways,right?" Hana said and look at his brother with a smile "o-of course!" Kaito said and sigh "come follow us" he added,the two go to the direction of the forest "May I asked something?" Ronan asked Hana "yes?"she said "Why are we going at the forest?Not at the city?" Ronan question "well because we both grow up at here with our parents but..." Hana tell them and she became a little sad,the group was eager to hear a story to the girl "but they were killed by this mysterious guy when we are just kids..." she said but still kept her smile,the group sure knows that if you lost your parents when your just a little kid,It is a suffering and bad past "well after that,Hana and I live ,finding that kid,and if I found that kid,I`ll make sure he`ll suffer too" Kaito said with a smile without any question from the group,they saw a beautiful house that is painted in all white,there are flowers at the sides of the house,it makes the house so beautiful "that's our house!Welcome~" Hana greet them kindly,the group look so shock,they even cannot speak "After that incident,we clean all the mess and the result is that" Kaito said with a smile "wow~" Arme said cheerfully "I`ll make your favorite food today" Hana said "Lasagna?!" Kaito said almost shout it "yeah~" the girl said kindly "Then lets go~" Kaito said and cheerfully push Hana to the inside of the house,the group was surprise of the action because they did not know a thing to what they are talking about."W-well let`s just follow them" Lire said and they walk going to the house as they were near at the house they smell something,its good "Its...FOOD!" Elesis said while she run inside "well she IS really hungry after all" Sieghart said with a laugh and with that comment,their tummies growled too "ahahaha we are too" Ryan laugh too and follow Elesis to the house,the others just follow the two.

When the group was inside of the house,they are inside of the house was very clean and it was shining bright,the sofa pillows was well arrange,theres a fireplace or chimney it was lighten by the fire,in the middle of the sofa and chimney,their is a wooden table,it is long a bit and the frontage of the chimney was a carpet that is red,There are other rooms to go and the house had 2nd,the smell was in another room that is the dinner table and kitchen place,when the Grand chase finally got to that room,something interest them all,the dinner table was filled with food that is lasagna and Kaito was sitting at the chair,there are many chairs in that big table and in the kitchen was Hana washing the utensils that are use but,there is something really interested them much, the bud in the counter,the bud was glowing in green and it had a source of light that surround it,it was a rare bud,the group never see a bud like that before,never in their life or adventure they see that kind of bud "Hey guys lets eat before the food gets cold,it won`t be good if its cold you know" Kaito said getting the attention of the group,the group sits down to the chairs and Hana went to the dinner chairs to sit down as well,they eat in unison,their was a silent moments when they were eating "say,you cook good!" Elesis said munching her food "Thank you" Hana said kindly "May I asked a question ma`am Hana?" Arme said done to her food already "you can call me Hana and yes?" Hana question "um what kind of bud is that in the counter?" Arme asked and point the glowing bud,Hana look at the bud "Well its from that mysterious guy,he gave it to me and he said I need to take care of it,and I take care of it and the result is it glowed in green and it had that source of light protecting it" Hana said looking at her food and smiling "Yeah she keep it and take care of it,she always say at me 'It maybe a special seed so lets take care of it~'" Kaito said and making a girls voice,they laugh "H-hey I`m not like that!" Hana blush in embarrassment "yes you are~" Kaito tease Hana,and Hana look at him very angry and the chair of Kaito flung away,and then Kaito fell to the ground,the group look at him surprise "Whoa there!your getting far again" Kaito said calm at the point then Hana calm herself "you push me hard you know" Hana said "ok ok my bad are you happy now?" Kaito said while he get his chair and sit down "yeah" she smile brightly "um? what just...happen?" Rin asked,Hana and Kaito look at them nervous "u-um its uh..." Hana said thinking for a reason to what happen "Its her powers,well she learn it when we are just kids, she can control it now a bit" Kaito said with a sigh of defeat,well theres no hiding it because they saw it,Hana just nod slowly "wow!where did you learn it?" Arme asked eager to know it "w-well its a curse that give me this power" Hana said looking at Arme,Elesis look at the near window and the sky was about to be dark soon "Um we should get going the sky is about to dark,If we stay longer Knight Master might get angry at us,even the others" Elesis said "wait,there are more of you?" Hana and Kaito both asked "well yeah~" Lire said smiling "well we are leaving now thanks for the food Hana" Rin said and stand up from her sit,the others follow too.

At the outside of the house,the grand chase group was making their goodbyes and thank you`s at the two siblings "you know,I think you two are special,you two should come with us if you two like it,think about it first ok!" Elesis said with a smile on her face "Yeah~It would be fun you know and we will find that mysterious man and save the people!" Arme said excited to what the two will say,the two look at each other first and back at them "well we will think about it first" Kaito said,Arme frown "okay if you two think that you should come with us,visit the Serdin`s castle." Lire said telling where to find them "we will!" Hana said,and the group walk away to them "well,what do you think?" Hana asked her brother "Let me think it for a moment ok" he said "okay~" the girl said happily while the two of them walk to their house.

A/N: This should end here.I think I`m a bad story maker...(I just think!)

Well,If you like this I`m happy with that~


End file.
